


for the horror that I'm in

by orphan_account



Category: Monstress (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She used to wonder what her mother would think of her if she could see her now.





	for the horror that I'm in

**Author's Note:**

> maika "i dont have any friends" halfwolf is a darn liar. evidence? she has found a sister/daughter figure in kippa and would die for her so jot that down!
> 
> sorry for any typos.
> 
> title source: [sleep - my chemical romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSAoJJzVXYY).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(She used to wonder what her mother would think of her if she could see her now.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kippa’s ears twitch, and Maika turns her head sharply. “What do you hear?”

“Something evil, miss. It’s following us.”

Ren says, “it has been since we started for the Burnt Coast.”

Zinn stirs inside her, threatening to peel out of her flesh. “You…fool. You should…have listened—”

“Shut _up_ ,” Maika hisses. Turning towards the broken road, she says without looking back, “little fox, gather your things. We’re leaving again.”

They have been running for three days straight. Zinn is starving, and so she is, too. The hunger pulls at her, clawing at her insides, begging for sustenance. Maika half-hopes that whatever is coming for her hurries up so she can swallow it whole—so this hunger can be sated again, even if it’s only temporary.

And then they hear it: the crackling of flames. The ghosting of leather boots over rocky sand. “They are here,” Zinn rasps, and Maika sidesteps a spot in the road just in time to miss a horrible, malformed creature surging up through the ground to meet her. Zinn rumbles, and she wonders if the witch-nuns did this, or if everything is crawling out of the earth to come for her.

It used to be a woman; she can see the broken, bone-split lips and the curve of a jaw; but no longer is it a witch-nun. It is wild—cursed.

It swipes at Maika. She easily sidesteps the lumbering form, but then it sees Kippa. Lurches forward. Raises its ugly, hulking mess of an arm to strike.

_No_.

Maika doesn’t think twice. It’s possible that Zinn says something; or maybe Ren does. But she doesn’t hear them: she darts forward, knocking into the creature with her whole body, bearing her teeth, _wolf-like_ , as she and Zinn rip into the creature. Kills it in a bloody flurry. Easily. Like ripping through wet paper.

“Too cursed…to eat…” Zinn rumbles, disappointed, and then Maika can feel him glancing at Kippa, hiding her face in her hands by Ren, can see him leaning towards the Arcanic girl.

“Remember what I said,” Maika says sharply. Everyone’s heads swivel to look at her. She thinks, fiercely, without hesitation: _I will tear you from me if you touch her_.

“You…care too much,” Zinn replies, and Maika sneers.

“I _don’t_ care,” she spits.

She turns away, spine rigid, and starts walking away from the corpse, Ren, and Kippa.

“Miss,” the young Arcanic girl calls faintly, and Maika falters; for a split second, she entertains the idea of pretending not to have heard, but then the thought dies before it can settle in her mouth, like ash. Stopping in her tracks, she says, “come, little fox.”

Kippa smiles, brighter than stars, and hurries forward. Then—the Arcanic teen blinks. She is surprised, dumbfounded at herself—

Her hand, outstretched, of its own accord, waiting—

Kippa takes her hand, and Maika wonders, dazedly, _how did it come to this?_ as the fox-girl begins leading her down the road again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(But she doesn't wonder that so much anymore.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
